


Cupcakes and Angst

by phoenixthefirebird



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Chatting & Messaging, Dark Academia, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Multi, Non-Binary Adora, Trans Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixthefirebird/pseuds/phoenixthefirebird
Summary: When Glimmer joins a local collage band as the new base player, she wasn’t quite sure what she’d expect. She’d made up a few scenarios in her head, but a polyamorous relationship wasn’t one of them.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Past Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Past Entrapta/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. so you’re the new base player, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catra doesn’t like old people.
> 
> bow loves mother mother.

* * *

"Hey!" A voice shouted as Glimmer walked towards the bar. She turned to she a woman, not much taller than her. She had caramel skin, thick brown hair, and two different coloured eyes, one blue, and the other yellow. "You must be Glimmer" she said.

"Yeah," Glimmer replied, turning to face the woman fully. She stuck her hand in her pocket and but down her guitar case. "And you are?"

"Catra," the woman said, somewhat bluntly. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Shall we go in then?" Catra asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh right. Yes, of course," Glimmer said, going to pick up her guitar case.

"Don't bother. I'll carry that for you," Catra said, swooping down to pick up Glimmer's belongings. 

* * *

They walked into the bar together in comfortable silence. They both sat down on the bar stools to wait for the other band members. Catra muttered something to the bartender before turning back to Glimmer. 

"So. What are you studying?" Catra asked, trying to make small talk to pass the time. The bartender passed them their drinks. Glimmer sipped it cautiously, but it was nicer than she thought it would be.

"Robotical engineering," Glimmer replied, sipping her drink.

"Wow, really?" Catra said, surprised. "I thought you be more of a business sort of girl,"

"Most people do. What are you doing?" Glimmer asked, returning Catra’s original question.

"Theatre costume design. I didn’t know what to do for most of high school so I just followed my friend, who had her heart set of being in theatre. Turns out costume design is my _passion_." She paused to sip her drink. "After that, I got into one of the top fashion schools in the country. They only except fifteen students into the costume department each year. Thousands apply. But apparently I’m also gifted at singing, so here we are,"

"I’m starting to think I should have given a more precise description of what I study," 

They both laughed dryly.

It was just then that the final two band members walked in. Glimmer turned around to look at them one was a tall man, with dark skin and short hair. He was wearing a crop top and no jacket, despite it only being May. The other was a slightly shorter woman, but as tall as the man but definitely taller than Glimmer. They had blonde hair tied back in a slick ponytail tail. Their outfit fit was slightly more formal than the rest of the group, as they were wearing a white blazer and black trousers. They must have been at some kind of meeting.

Catra ran over to the woman as soon as she walked into the bar. She gave them a light kiss before bringing them over to introduce them to Glimmer. 

"This is Adora," she said, pointing to the blonde woman. They shook hands politely. "And this is Bow," Catra continued.

" _Bow_?” Glimmer repeated, somewhat surprised. 

"Glimmer? It's been so long since I've seen you!" Bow replied, pulling her into a hug.

"You two... know each other?" Adora said, their eyes flicking between the pair.

"Yeah!" Glimmer replied. "We were friends for a long time when we were younger. We dated for a while in high school, but we drifted apart after we broke up."

"Ok, well, now we’ve got such... _pleasantries_ out of the way, I suggest we go and practice," Catra said, clearly irritated by the personal bonding.

* * *

Catra unlocked her front door with a click. 

She turned to face Glimmer. "We practice in the basement because my stupid fucking neighbours get annoyed is they can hear it,"

Glimmer hesitated. "You live next to a care home,"

"Yeah, apparently old people can’t stand a bit of Melanie Martinez,"

They all walked down to the basement in silence.

When Glimmer got down there she realised it was much nicer decorated that she thought. The walls were painted a white with one of the wall painted a blue. There were several poster and and vinyl records decorating the walls.

"Believe me," Catra said, taking Glimmer by surprise. "It was Bow's idea to decorate the place. If it were up to me, this place would look like a stereotypical horror basement."

"I don’t really know how to reply to that, Catra. Hey, where's Adora, anyway?"

Catra laughed. "Upstairs getting changed. Are there any songs you know well enough to practice a cover of? We mostly write our own songs but we need to see how good you are first."

"Actually, I do have some song writing experience," Glimmer said pulling a notebook out of her pocket and flipping it open.

"You practiced that notebook flip didn’t you"

"Exactly for this moment,"

She gave Catra the notebook for her to read. Catra took it from her, reading the first few lines, nodding.

"This is pretty good. But I asked if you have any songs that you know well enough to cover,"

"Ah, yes. About that." Glimmer thought for a moment. "Maybe... Hayloft by Mother Mother? Do you know that one?"

Catra scoffed. " _Do I know that one_ yes, of course I know that one. Any self respecting gay on this _planet_ knows that one,"

Glimmer blushed. It was at this moment that Adora decided to fall down the stairs.

Catra jumped. "Holy _shit,_ Adora! What was that for!?”

"Sorry! I didn’t mean too!"

"I know you didn't, dummy" Catra smiled.

"BOW!" Catra shouted up the stairs. "Get your ass down here we’re doing Hayloft!"

Bow appeared seconds later. "Hayloft? We’re doing Hayloft?" Bow immediately dived over to drum kit. "Hurry up guys!"

Adora sighed happily picked up her guitar.

Glimmer was the last person on the little wooden platform. She picked up the beat about a minute into the song. She felt so self conscious.

Adora must have picked up on this, because they whispered into her ear: "Don’t hold back. We won’t."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	2. New Chat

_**ForceCatpain added Archer, Sparkels, and Thembo to** _ **New Chat**

**6:34 pm**

**F** **orceCatpain:** so entrapta says we can have the bar

 **Thembo:** ok ggood

 **Sparkels:** entrapta???

 **ForceCatpain:** shes the owner of the bar and one of my best friends

 **Sparkels:** i know who she is but i didn’t know you knew her

 **Sparkels:** i have most of my classes with her

 **ForceCatpain:** are you aware that your name is spelt wrong

 **Sparkels:** do you really think you are the only who who has pointed that out to me

 **ForceCatpain:** point taken.

 **Sparkels:** also what do you mean about having the bar

 **ForceCatpain:** we're performing there

 **Sparkels:** huh??? HUH???? I dont know any of your songs???????

 **ForceCatpain:** its fine its in a month

 **Sparkels:** and??? how does that make it fine?????

 **ForceCatpain:** because you have time to learn?????

 **Archer:** can you guys shut up im trying to practice

 **ForceCatpain:** see look at bow

 **ForceCatpain:** go practice

 **Archer:** I mean it Catra.

_**Sparkels > Thembo** _

**6:57 pm**

**Sparkels:** Hey Adora, I noticed your name was Thembo, and I just wondered what your pronouns were?

**8:27 pm**

**Thembo:** Ah shit, sorry i didnt see this i was at the gym,, my prounons are they/them im non-binary :)

 **Thembo:** you?

 **Sparkels:** ooh love me someone who works out

 **Sparkels:** i dont ideantify as non-bianry but mine are they/she, thanks for asking :)

_**ForceCatpain > Sparkels** _

**1:19 am**

_Attachment (1)_

**Sparkels:** sheet music right

 **ForceCatpain:** obviously

_**Read 1:23am** _

**5:46 am**

**Sparkels:** hey catra what's your favourite song

_**Read 5:47 am** _

**Sparkels** : catra

_**Read 5:47 am** _

**Sparkels** : catra

 **ForceCatpain** : Mad Hatter god will you shut up

 **Sparkels** : alright thank you that wasn't to hard now was it

 **ForceCatpain** : *too 

**Sparkels** : oh shut up

**New Chat**

**Archer:** why does this chat not have a name 

**ForceCatpain** : idk name it if you want

**_Archer named New Chat "You're all gay"_ **

**Thembo:**... 

**Thembo** : So anyway i was thinking we could meet at the bar tomorrow to /discuss/

 **Sparkels:** k

 **ForceCatpain:** k

 **Archer:** ok

* * *

Glimmer was the first one to arrive at the bar the next day. It was the first time she actually got to take a look at the place; she had been so nervous last time she was there. 

Most of the furniture was dark oak, with a wooden floor. The bar itself was situated in the middle of the room. It was an oval shape, with a flap at one side to let the bartenders in and out. The lights were like metal lanterns, all dangling at odd places on the ceiling. They didn't give off much light, but they have the room a nice glow that Glimmer liked. All the tables and chairs looked slightly different, but no one - even Entrapta - could put their finger on why. The were plants covering nearly every surface. The whole place screamed "dark academia".

Glimmer turned to Entrapta. "This place is amazing! Did you do it all yourself?" 

"Yup," Entrapta replied. "But the plants came from Perfuma of course,"

They both chuckled. It was just then that Catra walked in. She sat down in the bar stool next to Glimmer.

Entrapta looked from one to the other. "Oh, no," She said. "Both my ex-girlfriends. In one room. This is awkward," 

Catra and Glimmer looked at each other, then at Entrapta then back at each other again. 

"You..." Catra started. She turned to look at Entrapta again, but she was already gone. 

"Hey uh..." Glimmer said "I know its not really my place to make decisions about the band but I had and idea,"

Catra sighed. "What is it," 

"Well I was thinking we could do something at the end of the night, where we get the audience to join in on a song. It could be our thing. Like, we could advertise it on the advertising we put up before a concert." 

"That's not a bad idea. Do you have your instrument?"

"Yeah, why?" 

"We're trying it tonight,"

"Catra, NO-" 

Catra pulled Glimmer off her chair. "If it doesn't work this time it wont work at all,"

Catra ran off to get Entrapta. 

"What's up with Catra?" Came a voice from Glimmer. She jumped and turned around. It was Adora.

"I gave her an idea and she ran with it. Literally. Where's Bow?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. Never pitch an idea to Catra with out me or Bow there. and Bow's just parking the car,"

Catra came sprinting back from the back room. "Ok, Entrapta says we can do it. The bar's busy enough. Oh hi Adora. Got your instrument?"

Adora grabbed Catra's shoulder. "Catra, slow down. What are we even doing? We came here to discus!"

"I know we were," Catra replied. "But Sparkles here gave me an idea, and now I have to do it."

Adora looked as if they wanted to smash their guitar over Catra's head, but they followed Catra to the stage at the back of the room. Bow came in. He didnt even get a chase to say one word before Catra dragged him off to the stage. Once everyone was in position, Catra started to speak into the mic.

"Hey everyone. This isn't a full performance; we're trying something. We'll play a song, any song, and you can join in. Oh, and this is Glimmer. Introduce your self then,"

Glimmer steped forward. "Hi. I'm Glimmer, my pronouns are they/she, and I'm the new bass player,"

Catra spoke again. "Does anyone have any requests?"

Someone spoke up. "This is a bar, and you want ever one to join in, play Oom-Pah-Pah!!"

"Thats perfect!" Catra laughed. They started to play.

Glimmer's idea worked. People were hesitant at first, but soon everyone was singing and dancing just like the musical. It was one of the most magical experiences. 

"Another!" Someone shouted. "Why'd you only call me when you're high!"

"Obnoutios title." Catra said but she agreed.

Adora started playing. Bow and Glimmer joined in too. Catra tapped her foot and began to sing. Soon everyone was singing along.

"Now it's three in the mornin' and I'm tryin' to change your mind, Left you multiple missed calls and to my message, you reply, Why'd you only call me when you're high?, High, why'd you only call me when you're high?"

They all laughed when the song ended. It was the most surreal experience. 

Adora laughed. "I guess it wasn't a bad idea to tell Catra after all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clear things up: entrapta wasnt the one who served glimmer and catra in the first chapter. entrapta will be an important character by the way :)


End file.
